


Uncanny, Unnatural, Wrong

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Voltron Dark Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...Kinda..., Angst, Blood and Violence, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Necromancy, Necromancy gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: He should have never played with life and death. The price of a life was too high, and if it wasn’t paid the results apparently were… uncanny.Unnatural.Wrong.That thing was not Keith.Keith… was gone…(Written for the first day of the Dark Voltron Week hosted by darkvoltronweek.tumblr.com, theme "Came Back Wrong/Dehumanization")





	Uncanny, Unnatural, Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> Written for the first day of the Dark Voltron Week hosted by darkvoltronweek.tumblr.com, theme "Came Back Wrong/Dehumanization"
> 
> **You can help promoting the fanfic by reblogging this post on tumblr:  
> [[HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/169975459086/uncanny-unnatural-wrong-author)**
> 
> Now, to the story!

Keith took the shot aimed to Shiro.

But of course that he would took a shot meant for Shiro.

He wouldn’t be Keith if he didn’t. He had, time and time again, jumped in front of Shiro to protect him from whatever was threatening him. It didn’t matter if Keith himself would get hurt: as long as Shiro was out of harm’s way, he would do it. Then he would always stand up again ready to keep fighting.

He didn’t stand up this time.

Kuron’s malevolent shot hit him right in the middle of his chest (right above his heart). The clone was grinning. He had been smiling since the revelation of his identity and his infiltration plan to corrupt Voltron. His eyes were glowing in unnatural yellow.

He had lured them into a trap at some Galra complex, too far away from the Coalition’s territory. Even if he was not officially a paladin anymore, Keith went with them, to help track down and capture the clone.

Keith fell, just like a rag doll thrown away by a spoiled child.

He didn’t stand up.

He wasn’t even breathing anymore. 

Shiro screamed and ran towards him. It didn’t matter that they were still in the middle of a battle. It didn’t matter if Kuron shot him too.

Nothing was more important to Shiro on that moment than Keith.

He guessed that he had never been a good leader to his own team.

Even if it was against his will, he wasn’t there when they needed him. He felt like he let Kuron corrupt them, making them doubt of their own abilities. Keith was the clone’s main victim, and Shiro _was not there_ to help his beloved. He wasn’t there when Keith felt like he should leave the team and he wasn’t there when they were almost annihilated on the Naxela trap.

And right now he abandoned the fight to run towards his lover.

Shiro guessed that he was compromised from the very beginning, since Keith smiled at him and said “It's good to have you back” on that desert dune at sunrise back on Earth. Maybe he was compromised even before that.

He abandoned the fight and ran to Keith.

The whole team understand though, and they covered for him, attacking the clone relentlessly while Shiro cradled Keith’s body in his arms.

Keith wasn’t breathing.

Even if there wasn’t a gun wound, his heart wasn’t beating anymore.

Life had left his eyes.

For the years to come, Shiro would never remember what happened next.

In one moment he was holding back tears and holding Keith’s body while Kuron laughed…

… in the next, he was covered in blood and he had the clone’s head in his hand.

His rage had been so great that his brain refused to acknowledge what happened. By the pain in his left knuckles, the blood and the head, Shiro had a pretty good idea of what happened, though. And that was all the information he needed. Certain things were better forgotten.

He looked around.

The team looked at him in awe, but no fear. Pidge even shared the blood he was covered in and was stepping over Kuron’s body.

The team understood.

The team felt the same.

They all didn’t want to lose their dear friend.

That was why he felt comfortable to verbalize his next intention:

\- Would it be too terrible if some of the quintessence we found suddenly disappeared?

Hunk gasped.

\- Shiro! You can’t possibly be thinking about-

\- Hunk, I can’t lose him! – he interrupted, walking towards Keith again.

He took him in his arms, dirtying Keith’s purple armour with blood.

\- You’re not thinking straight right now! – the yellow paladin tried again – And we understand-

\- If you really do understand me, then let me do this! – Shiro interrupted again, adjusting Keith’s head to rest right under his chin and inhaling his scent. Desperately trying not to break down in tears.

\- I agree with Hunk. – Allura said with her back straight, but sad eyes – The only other case of a person coming back to life by quintessence didn’t… It wasn’t _right_ , Shiro.

\- Yeah, but Keith is not Haggar, Allura. – Pidge replied, taking a deep breath (to try not to crack herself) – She was already corrupted. Keith’s good.

Hunk stepped back.

\- It’s not that simple, Pidge. You can’t possible know about that.

\- Neither can you, Hunk, nor any of us, actually. The afterlife is beyond any explanation by science or magic.

\- It’s still not something we can just play with. – Allura had frowned lips, but some tears in her eyes – It’s not right!

Lance walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

\- But we’ve gotta try. – he said softly. Lance was the only one so far openly crying – We own Keith that.

She looked down in guilt.

\- It’s still not a good idea. – Hunk shook his head.

Shiro clutched Keith closer to his body.

\- Hunk… _Please_ … - he pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Hunk stared at him for a long moment. Then his eyes moved to Keith and a few tears rolled down his face before he looked away.

\- Do what you have to, but I have a bad feeling about it.

Shiro swallowed hard.

\- Thank you. All of you.

Lance sighed.

\- Let’s bring mullet boy back home.

They didn’t communicate with the rest of the Coalition yet. Nobody needed to know about the three vials of blue quintessence that were missing.

With apprehension, Allura instructed Shiro on the little she knew about alchemy (an ability learnt from her father). Thanks to his Galra metal arm, Shiro was able to perform the necessary procedure to bring Keith back.

Shiro did as he was told. He hoped for the best, but he couldn’t help but feel like doctor Frankenstein. His instinct told him to stop, but his heart _begged_ for him to continue. His reason was quiet.

He should have listened to the instinct.

When the ritual ended, Keith was breathing again and moving as if he was waking up from a dream.

The whole team was around him, expectantly waiting for their friend to fully wake up.

Slowly, Keith opened his eyes and blinked like a new-born.

However, before the team could breathe in relief, Keith looked at all of them before fixating his eyes on Shiro. He widened his eyes in recognition, but his eyes were glazed and dead, like the eyes of a doll. Keith let out a smile, a smile that was too large and too uncanny for any person, especially someone like Keith.

\- Takashi! – he said, like a toddler, holding on Shiro’s neck tightly.

Shiro felt like crying. His throat constricted in a knot and his eyes burned.

Nobody called him by his first name. He had far too many bad memories of his parents calling him that before he moved to live with his grandfather. He preferred to be called Shiro, a nickname that grandpa Shirogane had given to him.

All his friends knew that. Keith, more than anybody, knew that.

Well… the _real_ Keith knew that.

Shiro sniffed and a tear escaped his eyes.

The Keith-like creature detached himself and pouted like a child. His eyes were still glazed and wide. He didn’t even seem to blink.

\- What’s wrong, Takashi?

Shiro let out a sob.

Hunk moved to put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Shiro…

Before he could even touch Shiro, the Keith-like creature pulled his gun from his Marmoran armour’s belt and shot in his direction. Hunk’s luck was that, although Keith was great throwing knifes, he wasn’t that good with guns (a quirk that the creature seemed to share).

\- Don’t touch _my_ Takashi! – his eyes were uncannily wide, but he frowned.

All the standing paladins moved to grab their bayards.

Shiro stopped them.

\- Guys, it’s ok.

They all stared at him with confusion.

Shiro swallowed his tears and forced a smile.

\- We’re good. Can you… Can you just give Keith and me a moment to talk? We’ll catch up with you later.

The Keith-like creature smiled again, hugged him, kissing his cheek and nudged on Shiro’s neck.

The paladins stared at their leader, frowning and with clenched jaws.

\- Shiro…

\- It’s ok. – Shiro stared at them fighting against tears – You can go ahead.

The paladins reluctantly nodded and put away their weapons. They exited the room quietly, staring at the couple the whole time. Right before they left, Shiro spoke again.

\- Hunk, Allura… you were right... I’m sorry…

Neither of the paladins answered in words. Hunk looked down crying and Allura nodded with tight eyes.

They exited and closed the door.

Still forcing a smile, Shiro detached the creature’s arms from his neck. He cupped the face of the man he loved.

\- I’m sorry, Keith.

Keith always had the face of an angel. However, now his eyes were dead and unnaturally lit.

That thing was not Keith.

Keith… was gone…

He should have never played with life and death.

\- Why are you crying, Takashi? – the creature asked with a childish pout – Please, don’t cry! I love you!

Tears were running down Shiro’s face.

He sniffed.

Shiro’s heart was heavy, but he knew what he had to do.

\- I love you too.

He moved his hands from the creature’s face to his neck.

Shiro walked out of the room some time later.

He was crying and carrying Keith’s limp dead body.

Keith wasn’t breathing anymore.

The paladins were waiting for him outside the room. Lance, Hunk and Allura were crying. Pidge didn’t look too far from joining them.

Together and in silence, they walked back to the Lions.

Nobody commented on the handprint marks on Keith’s neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> Things that I should be doing: writting my on going fanfic **What Makes a Hero?** or writting my other on going project **A Kiss for the Soul series** or studing  
>  Things that I did: this fanfic
> 
> That is basically a summary of my life LOL
> 
> Anyway, I just couldn't pass the opportunity to write something more dark and gritty. I'm even considering if I'm write a second fanfic (only for today, though, since it's Sunday and I used only one of the two themes).  
> I LOVE to write some dark stuff from time to time and it have been a while since I've done it.  
>  ~~Keith will probably be my main victim this whole week LOL~~
> 
> People keep wondering if Shiro/Keith will be a parallel of Zarkon/Honerva, and most of the theories put Keith on Zarkon's shoes, doing everything to save his beloved. Well, we all know about Keith's devotion, so if I'm going to use that theory, I prefer to use it as an oportunity to Shiro show how devoted he is to Keith.  
> Anyway, don't do necromancy kids LOL
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me, [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
